Presidential Convention: Emails or Walls
by Parent12D
Summary: In this special story, a presidential convention is held for Stimpson and Lump one last time before the election. Andrew ends up discussing the criticism with the two, from the email scandal, to building the wall. How will this go? Read and find out! Rated T for the Political contents present. Made in regards to the Election of 2016.


**Hello there readers! I have here for you a brand new story that I have developed for this series!**

 **Now to fill you all in on a couple things before we get started:**

 **First of all, much like the story 'Political Much', this story will contain several political references to it. Unlike Political Much however, this story will have some more humor to it, will feature Jennifer Stimpson in person this time, and there is a purpose or moral behind this story too just so you all know!**

 **Also, this story was made as we are coming close to the presidential election that is on Tuesday and I decided to make this story to let you know how I feel about the election of 2016. Just so you all know!**

 **Another thing, the start to this story will be somewhat different than the start of the other stories that I've done. Just a heads up so your not surprised.**

 **One last thing, this isn't going to be boring or bland like the other political story that I did, and this story also makes direct references to the controversy that occurred during this election with these two candidates.**

 **Well enough of that now, let's get straight to this story now! Hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and references that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners. Just so you know.**

* * *

 **IN SOME UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

In some unknown location, we are focused on a completely black screen. There was nothing shown but blackness for a couple of moments. It was then two figures walked onto screen, and they were revealed to be none other than Andrew and Alex. Both of them were dressed up as politicians; with the suits and ties and all that, as the moment they came onscreen, they began to talk to the readers.

"Hello there readers welcome to this special presentation," Andrew started. "My name is Andrew."  
"And I'm Alex, his girlfriend," Alex said afterwards. "And this story is focused on a very important topic."

"That's right, today we're going to be featuring this story regarding two presidential candidates; Daffy Lump and Jennifer Stimpson," Andrew said. "I'm pretty sure that most of you that are old enough to vote are stressed out by this."

"And because of that, the author has allowed us to show you his expressions and opinions on how he feels for this election," Alex stated. "Andy, shall we begin the story now."

"Certainly Alex, let's change this scene to the official start to this story," Andrew said as we now switch to an actual scene; in the south near the edge of Texas, we see a building that is holding a presidential convention for last opinions before the election is held. A sign said that the Mexican border was a mile away as Andrew then said. "This story starts something near the edge of Texas, close to the Mexican border, where a presidential convention was being held one last time before the election. I was out searching for a representative to take part in this convention when the plot officially started."

* * *

Andrew was shown in the new scene, looking for any representatives, only to see that there was no one around. A couple minutes have passed when he eventually saw someone passing by. Said person was identified as a young Hispanic man who had shaggy hair that was covering his eyes and he was pushing a wheel barrow which had several bricks, cement and a paver that are normally used when building walls. The man was heading for the Mexican border; Andrew found this to be suspicious when he then called out.

"HEY YOU," The man stopped and looked at Andrew. "Where on Earth do you think you're going!?"

"Uh, I'm heading to the Mexican border to build the wall," The man said. "I'm doing what future president Daffy Lump would want from me."

"No your not," Andrew rushed over and grabbed the man, dragging him by the shirt. "You're coming with me."

"Whoa, where are you taking me," The man asked.

"We're attending a presidential convention where you're going to be under my supervision," Andrew stated.

Andrew then entered the building dragging the man with him…

* * *

Inside the building, the place looked like your typical political convention, with some people in the audience; some were Democrats, and some were Republicans. Andrew came in with the man as the door was then closed by security guards. Standing in the sideline was shown to be Sam, Chaosky, Clover, Alex and even Robert who was right next to Clover. The stage next to them had two convention stands on each side and a stand with a microphone in the front. Andrew approached Alex as she noticed him.

"Hey babe, did you bring back any representative," Alex asked him.

"I didn't, but I did bring back _this_ guy," Andre showed her the Hispanic man. "This guy was just about to build a wall on the Mexican border."

"Oh, I see," Alex said. "Good call."

"Mhmm."

It was then some man approached the stand in front and spoke into the microphone, getting everyone's attention.

"Ahem, now that I have all of your attention, I'd like to take this moment to introduce to you all the two candidates that are running for president," The man started. "The first candidate that is representing the Democrats; Jennifer Stimpson."

The Democrats clapped, and nothing else, as Jennifer Stimpson went to the stand on the right. Jennifer waved hello to everyone in the crowd as the man then said.

"And the other candidate that represents the Republicans; Daffy Lump."

The Republicans only clapped as Daffy Lump waved hello to the audience as he went to the stand placed on the right.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Stimpson," Jennifer introduced herself, speaking into a microphone on her stand. "And my plan for this country is to bring and make our residences Stronger Together!"

"And I'm Daffy Lump," Daffy said afterwards, speaking into his own microphone placed on his stand. "And my plan for this country is that we're going to Make America Great Again!"

"That's right," The man simply said. "Now I'm going to let Andrew from Beverly Hills take over from here."

The audience applauded as the man stepped down, signaling Andrew to go up. Alex accompanied him as the Hispanic man was then forced to watch the convention from within the crowd. Once Andrew approached the front stand, with Alex by his side, he started speaking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, as you should know, my name is Andrew, and his is my assistant Alex and today we're going to be holding this last minute convention being held before the presidential election begins," Andrew spoke. "Alex would you mind giving me the papers."

"Here you go Andy," Alex gave him the papers to read as the microphone was taken off the stand as Andrew started the convention.

"Now let's get started," Andrew began. "First thing we're going to cover for this convention is Lump's plan on building the so-called wall on the Mexican border and what the purpose for it is. Lump would you mind explaining?"

"It's like I said throughout this entire election, we are going to build that wall, force them Mexicans and Hispanics to pay for that wall, and divide all the Hispanics from the Americans," Lump stated.

"You tell him Lump," The Hispanic man cheered.

"Zip it," Andrew told the man to hush as he then said. "What I meant by that is what the purpose for it is?"

"Well as you all should know, a majority of Hispanics and Mexicans are crooks, thugs, and criminal and are considered a threat to the United States," Lump explained. "It's to divide the Americans from the Anti-Americans!"

"Well Lump, there are several problems with that," Andrew started. "One, there are Hispanic Americans out there that aren't criminals and are really nice! My girl here Alex is a primary example!"

"Yeah, I'm a really sweet girl and I happen to be part Hispanic," Alex confessed.

"And there are other people attending this convention, watching this on TV, or even reading this online that are friendly Hispanic Americans and shouldn't be banned from American or forced to build a wall."

Lump was unsure what to say as Andrew then moved on with the subject.

"But putting walls aside for now, I'd like to move on with another topic, this one involving Jennifer Stimpson," Andrew moved on, giving his attention to Jennifer. "Jennifer, there's the big controversy that is surrounding the email scandal that is so willingly known by the public. This whole started when you had exclusively used your family's private email server during your days as United States Secretary of State, specifically for official communications, rather than using the official State Department email accounts that are maintained on the federal servers. Do you know why this is the case?"

"Well as already revealed thousands of time, those thousands of emails have been marked classified by the State Department," Stimpson stated. "And I had apologized for the scandal regarding said email controversy."

"Yes, but the scandal was unveiled deeper during this whole presidential election stuff,"  
Andrew stated. "Daffy Lump had been spreading the rumors that Russia has something to do with the emails that haven't been revealed to the public. We don't know if this is true or not, but we're going by what we have with us currently."

Jennifer Stimpson didn't know what to say, feeling that she'll be dismissed as a liar if she said something.

"And that brings me back to Lump, in regards to his view on non-American citizens and immigrants," Andrew turned his attention back to Lump. "At the beginning of this whole presidential thing a year ago, you said you wanted to ban all Muslims, sparking backlash and then later revealing that you'd like to ship all immigrants out of this country."

"Point being brought up," Lump spoke. "My purpose for that is to make this country great and strong again, and ensure the safety of all citizens."

"Well don't you think it'd be easier to just do a background check on all immigrants before just kicking them out," Andrew asked.

"He's got a point there," Alex agreed with him, leaving Lump unable to say anything.

"And there's another thing I should bring up too," Andrew continued. "See, it's been known that you have yet to bring up or reveal your tax plan with the public, and that's also been a growing issue."

"Well it's like I said before, I'll reveal my tax plan to the public the moment Stimpson reveals her emails to the public," Lump stated.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of something else I should bring up with everyone," Andrew turned his attention towards Stimpson. "There's a new rumor that was just brought up, and it says that it's rumored that your hidden emails possibly contains Lump's tax plans in them."

Everyone gasped at this.

"What's up with that Stimpson?" Andrew asked.

Stimpson was flabbergasted by this as she then said.

"I don't know how something so ridiculous could have been brought up, but I'm telling you, my emails do not contain Daffy Lump's tax plans."

"And how do we know that you're not _lying_ ," The way he pronounced lying made it clear he put emphasis on it to prove his point.

"This time I'm not lying," Stimpson protested. "That isn't true."

Andrew and Alex rolled their eyes as Andrew continued on to the next subject.

"Anyway, moving on, topic wise," Andrew continued. "There's also that one time where, at one of your conventions Stimpson, you had referred to all Daffy Lump supporters as a 'basket full of deplorables'. It's been shown on live TV worldwide that you referred them as such."

"Well they're depicted as such though," Jennifer stated.

"Does that mean I'm a deplorable too, huh?" The Hispanic man from the crowd asked, causing Andrew to face palm.

"I never said that," Jennifer stated.

"If I may jump in, I haven't countered this subject once before and I'll do it again. My supporters are anything but deplorable; my supporters are all hard-working middle class Americans that will fight to make America great again," Lump stated. "In fact, if I were to shoot someone at anytime and anyplace, I wouldn't lose my supporters or voters."

The audience had questionable looks as the Hispanic man was cheering.

"Regarding the man in the crowd cheering, I'd like all of you to know that my supporters will do whatever I tell them to do," Lump continued. "I give them a command and they'll do it head on; they'll do anything I say, such as building the wall I want to be done."

The man from before suddenly had possession of the wheel barrow (same one from earlier) as he said.

"Welp, time to get to work," The Hispanic man was making his exit. "Time to get started on building that wall."

"OH NO YOU DON'T," Andrew saw him leave as Chaosky stopped him from doing so. Andrew ran off stage and approached the man. "What do you think your doing?"

"Duh, I'm building the wall Lump wants built since I'm a supporter and I'll do whatever he tells me to." The man stated.

"No, look can't you see? You're just mindlessly following his commands because you're not capable of fighting for yourself," Andrew said.

"That's not true," The man protested. "Lump wants what's best for our people. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a wall to build."

Andrew ended up dragging the man by the shirt; once again as he was put back into the crowd by force as he went back up onto the stage again.

"Ahem, well anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's move on," Andrew then looked at the papers and saw what was next that needed to be brought up. "Ah yes, for the next topic to be discussed, I've invited the one and only Miss Universe to be brought up to the stage. COME IN MISS UNIVERSE!"

It was then the Ms Universe in this story entered and made her appearance. This Miss Universe was revealed to be none other than…Mandy. She was the same as always, but she was wearing a white fancy dress and she had a banner on her that said 'Ms. Universe'. Some people would be questioning why Mandy was made Ms Universe, but considering her redeemed personality as shown in a previous story, this shouldn't come as a surprise as to what made Andrew have Mandy be Ms. Universe.

Anyway, Mandy went up stage and approached Andrew as he then said.

"Alright, now Mandy is Ms. Universe this time because I'm giving another reason why people shouldn't vote for Lump that consists of facts shown worldwide," Andrew then faced Mandy. "Mandy, would you explain how Lump insulted you?"

"I'd be glad to, I was just going through my wonderful Tweeter account when Daffy Lump started lashing out some nasty remarks about how I'm considered the worst and a disgusting excuse for a 'Ms. Universe' and how I am a slob," Mandy confessed. "Not to mention that he claimed that I had appeared in a 'sex tape'."

Mandy was sobbing while the crowd gasped.

"Yeah I know, there have also been other women out there that have accused Lump of harassing them and that Lump has a bad view towards women, explaining why all women voters are against him." Andrew explained.

"Well in regards to Ms. Universe, all those women and any women out there, like that dumb blonde over there for instance," Lump pointed to Clover as a demonstration. "They're all slobs, they eat like pigs, and they all have fat ugly faces that disgust me."

Clover felt the need to attack him for that, but Robert told her that it wasn't worth it.

"I can't stand that guy," Sam grumbled. "How he's attacking women in general."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded.

"And that's why most of women out there will most likely vote for Stimpson," Andrew explained. "The problem with that is that Stimpson wouldn't be a much better choice because, she is depicted as a liar."

The audience had nothing to add to that as Andrew decided to continue.

"Anyway, there have been other actions Lump has been accused of," Andrew stated. "Such as his racial comments towards a Hispanic judge, getting Russia involved with the Stimpson email scandal, among other issues that are present that I don't feel like sharing at this moment."

"If you all must know, all that stuff was sarcasm. Everything I've said up to this point was sarcastic," Lump stated. "I have also mentioned that I was running against the crooked media and not just crooked lyin' Stimpson."

"Right," Andrew wasn't buying it but he shrugged his shoulders regardless. "Anyway, moving on, the next thing we're going to cover is something that my good friend Robert is going to reveal."

Realizing this was his cue, Robert went up to the stage as Mandy stepped to the side as Robert approached Andrew.

"Alright Robert, would you mind explaining to us something else that Lump is criticized for?" Andrew gave him the microphone.

"Certainly Andy," Robert began to speak. "I just thought that I'd bring up wit y'all that Republican candidate Lump has at one point mocked a reporter wit a disability and it was done in a very callous manner."

The crowd gasped, despite already knowing this at Robert handed Andrew the microphone.

"Well Lump, what do you have to say about that?"

"What I'd like to say that the whole thing was merely a coincidence," Lump explained. "I hadn't known the reporter at the time, and I assumed he was a flustered reporter and I wasn't aware of his disability at the time."

"Well, I still think it was offensive," Robert commented. "I am mostly certainly not votin' fer Lump to be president."

"Yeah and I think many of the people out there with disability would most likely agree with this too," Andrew commented. "And this goes for people with disabilities watching this on live TV as well."

The crowd didn't know what to say as the Hispanic man still wasn't changed by his view. Robert stepped to the side as Andrew continued.

"Anyway, something else that we'd like to cover involves Jennifer Stimpson," Andrew turned his attention towards Jennifer. "I'd like to bring up the fact that sometime ago, after attending a ceremony, Jennifer ended up catching pneumonia and was then treated for pneumonia and dehydration. It was also revealed that she was merely feeling overheated at this ceremony."

"I don't really have any comments in terms of that, nor do I know how it'd affect me becoming president." Stimpson admitted.

No one had any comments as Andrew turned his attention towards Lump.

"Then there was that time where Lump ended up taking a short break from this candidacy to spend time playing golf at a golf course in Scotland."

"Well in my defense that was a golf course specifically designed for me," Lump admitted.

"Well what would happen if you were president and the country needed you in a drastic emergency," Andrew questioned. "Would you just spend time playing golf?"

"Well several presidents before me have done it," Lump said. "President Stump had taken many vacations playing golf, and heck even President Bahama spent time playing golf while the south got hammered by a storm."

"That doesn't change anything though," Andrew rolled his eyes. "A truly responsible president would be there for his country when needed instead of playing golf while a crisis is going on in the United States."

"I completely agree with you there baby," Alex admitted.

"I know you do honey," Andrew said.

"You know I don't know how or why we're even having this discussion," Lump stated. "I have no idea what this has to do with how we're going to have this election."

"Well luckily for you Daffy Lump, we're almost out of time with this convention so I'd like to make this quick and bring up a few final things with you two," Andrew said. "For starters, it appears as though a new Gun Control Law is planning to be made, and the both of you agree with creating such a law for the safety of our citizens. Unfortunately, it's the only thing you two agree on, but frankly, I'd like the law to be passed too."

"Same here," Alex agreed.

Everyone else agreed with this as Andrew continued.

"There's also the fact that I am well aware that a majority of you voters out there are extremely stressed out and overwhelmed by this year's election and I can understand why," Andrew then stated. "Most of you voters fear that if Stimpson becomes president, a majority of you are wondering how this country will turn out, how she'll handle Bahamacare, and fear that maybe she might rename Bahamacare to Stimpsoncare and in turn, making it worse for citizens. And you voters fear that if Lump becomes president… well, most of you feel like you can kiss your wonderful country goodbye, especially immigrants. You citizens fear that you'll lose your rights to this country, all immigrants will be given the boot from this country and all Hispanics and Mexicans will be forced to build a wall and pay for the wall, and in turn being kicked out of the United States afterwards, and all citizens would lose their rights and freedom, especially the middle-class."

The audience agreed with this as Andrew then said.

"I'm pretty sure that some of you would have preferred Freddie Sandles as president rather than Jennifer Stimpson, especially the Sandles supporters," Andrew explained. "And I know that even after this election is over, the stress will not go away, and in fact, depending on who is elected, most likely the country will lose it faith and free will as a result, which is why this anxiety occurred to begin with."

Several people in the crowd agreed with this as Andrew turned his attention to Jennifer and Daffy.

"Now do you two candidates have any last words you'd like to say before this convention is over?" Andrew asked. "Stimpson, you go first."

"I'd just like to say that if I'm elected for president, I would fight to the best of my abilities to make sure that this is a better country for all families, for children, our police and authorities in charge, I'd make the country a better place for people with disabilities and I'd support all working class folks into making our country stronger and we can do it together." Jennifer stated.

"And I'd like to say that if I'm elected for president, I'd fight to make sure I'd support the middle-class workers, I'd fight to reduce and destroy Bahamacare, I would make sure all our country's official are capable of doing their jobs for the safety of our citizens, and I'd make sure that all pure American citizens get equal amount of respect from the Lump Campaign, and by doing this, we can make America greater and stronger again." Lump stated afterwards.

It was then the convention bell went off, indicating that the convention is over.

"Well guys, that bell going off officially means that this convention is now over," Andrew concluded. "Thank you all for your time and corporation and I do hope you can make the right choice for this election. Thank you and have a good day everyone!"

The audience clapped and applauds as everyone started making their exit as well as the candidates Stimpson and Lump. Aside from the gang, the Hispanic man remained as he then asked.

"Whoa wait, that's it," The man asked. "That's the convention?"

"Yup," Andrew got down from the stage along with Alex.

"What was the whole point of this convention?"

"Well sir, if you had learned anything from this convention, you'd probably know what the purpose for this was, but since it looks like you don't get it, I'll explain it to you," Andrew then stated. "The whole point of this entire convention was to let all citizens of America, such as yourself, know that no matter who you vote for president, whether it'd be Stimpson or Lump, the liar and the madman respectively, it's that you shouldn't let these presidents control your lives and take away your freedom. You as the people have the power. You all the right to not let these people dictate us and take control of our lives; don't blindly follow in the demands that these presidents want, just because they want you to do and accomplish what they want you to do. You understand now?"

"Wait, so what you're trying to say is…?" The man tried piecing it together.

"Is that you shouldn't do something a future president says, or in your case, you shouldn't build a wall on the Mexican border, just because one of the candidates demands that said wall should be built on said border. Do what you feel like is best for your country and not let these candidates dictate you and quite possibly wreck your life and freedom."

"I see…" The man rubbed his chin.

"Now go home and don't build that wall on the Mexican border just because one of the candidates wishes for it to happen." Andrew said.

"Whatever," The man shrugged his shoulders as he took his leave, apparently heading home instead of building a wall.

"That was a nice and wonderful explanation you gave Andy," Alex commented once the man was gone.

"It was babe, and it just doesn't apply to him," Andrew stated. "It applies to everyone in the country, whether it be the people who attended this convention today, the people who watched this convention on live TV, and even people who were reading this story, we the citizens shouldn't let these people dictate our lives no matter what."

"Amen to that," Alex gave him a hug.

"Mhmm," Andrew returned the hug as a result.

"Well I'm out of here," Mandy said about to take her leave. "I got to get out of these clothes and put on even more fashionable ones."

"I should be going too," Clover agreed as Mandy made her exit. "I've got some fun stuff to do with Robby and now future president is going to stop that."

"Ah baby," Robert approached her and picked her up like a bridal. "Ya sure know how to woe me so much."

"Hehehehe, I love you Robby Poo, my incredibly sexy man," Clover said.

"I love ya too buttah ball," Robert said as they then kissed sexually for a minute or so before they made their leave.

"Well since this is done and even though we didn't have many speaking roles today," Sam said. "Let's go home and cook some dinner."

"You got it," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "No president or future president can tell us what to do and that we can't make dinner."

"You got it Chaosky," Sam winked at him. "Now let's go."

"Right behind you Sammy," Chaosky said.

The two of them left the convention too, leaving Andrew and Alex as the only ones left.

"Well let's go home now and have some fun," Andrew grabbed Alex's hand. "No candidate for president of any kind can take away my girlfriend who happens to be part Hispanic. That will never happen to us."

"You got it babe," Alex giggled while blushing. "Let's go."

"You got it sweet cheeks."

Holding hands, the happy couple left the convention as the screen faded out in black… but the story isn't over yet, as Andrew and Alex appeared again just as they did in the beginning.

"That's it for the story now readers," Andrew said to the readers. "I hope you all enjoyed this special story the author made today."

"And we hope you got the message from this story that the author was trying to prove," Alex said afterwards.

"We know that most of you readers that are old enough to vote are stressed out by this whole scenario," Andrew stated. "But remember this, whoever wins the office, remember; do not let this new president decide on taking over your life and freedom, and don't let these people dictate our lives! I hope you all understand this!"

"Yeah so until next story, I hope you all have a good day everyone," Alex said to the readers as Andrew said something similar. It was then Alex faced Andrew seductively. "Now that the story's over, what do you say we take part in a little fun baby?"

"Oh Alex my angel, you sure enjoy pushing my buttons," Andrew said seductively. "You mean the world to me and you are my only wonderful angel I could ask for."

"Oh baby cakes," Alex sounded even more seductive. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too baby doll."

It was then the couple started French kissing, letting their tongues touch each other in a very sexual manner, oblivious to the fact that the readers were seeing them French kiss on screen. As they continued French kissing, the screen faded out in black as some last final kissing sounds were heard before it went silent, meaning the story was actually over this time. This is the end now readers…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! ANDREW AND ALEX HAVE ALREADY SAID THE STUFF I WOULD NORMALLY SAY SO I WILL JUST SKIP SAYING THAT THIS TIME. I WILL HOWEVER SAY THAT I HOPE YOU TOOK THE MESSAGE OF THIS STORY FOR GRANTED AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THE DEPICTION OF HISPANICS, MEXICANS, MUSLIMS, WOMEN, AND OTHER IMMIGRANT AS STATED BY LUMP WAS NOT A WAY TO OFFEND ANYONE BUT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHO'LL BECOME PRESIDENT, DON'T LET THIS PRESIDENT DICTATE YOUR LIVES AND HAVING TO SACRIFICE YOUR FREEDOM AS A RESULT! I DO HOPE YOU TAKE MY ADVICE FOR GRANTED FOR THOSE PLANNING ON VOTING TOMORROW!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M PLANNING ON DOING A NEW STORY BUT I'M STILL THINKING OF THE CONCEPT I WANT TO GO WITH! IT MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH VIDEO GAMES SINCE I'VE BEEN FOCUSING A LITTLE OF VIDEO GAMES LATELY AND I'D LIKE TO COME UP WITH A CONCEPT ON THAT WHILE REMAINING IN THE BOUNDERIES OF THIS SERIES! UNTIL THE NEXT STORY IS MADE, I DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN AGAIN FOR ANOTHER STORY THAT I'LL BE MAKING!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WISH, LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, HOW YOU FELT AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION OF 2016 IF YOU LIKE!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THE AUTHOR NOTE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
